


Sanders Sides One Shots

by misanthropic_freak



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Consensual Sex, Cuddles, Depression, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Safewording, Smut, polyamsanders - Freeform, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropic_freak/pseuds/misanthropic_freak
Summary: A collection of Sanders Sides One Shots!TW: Self-Harm, Rape, PTSD, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Suicide Attemps





	1. {LAMP} Robotic

**Author's Note:**

> A comment from Roman leaves Logan feeling worthless.  
> TW: Suicide Attempt (Drowning), Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is a tad thoughtless when it comes to what he says. Logan takes his words to heart.  
> TW: Attempted suicide, crying

For as long as the other sides could remember, Logan was always cold. His skin felt like ice to the touch.  
It was simply something that everyone knew but nobody talked about it. Until now.  
All the sides were sitting on the couch in the common room, talking about whatever thoughts popped into their heads.  
“Perhaps we could do the ice bucket challenge for a video?” Patton suggested.  
“We could, padre, but that trend is so 2014. And I highly doubt it would make Calculator-Watch cold. His skin already feels like ice! He’s like a robot.” As Roman finished his sentence, a deafening silence fell over the room.  
Everyone looked to Logan.  
His face showed no emotion as he calmly stood up and left the room.  
He walked into his bedroom and as soon as he shut the door behind himself, he dropped to the floor and sobbed into his palm.  
After what seemed like hours of crying, he got up and went to the bathroom.  
He stepped into the bath, fully clothed and turned the faucet on.  
The bath filled quickly with boiling hot water.  
Logan turned off the tap when the water level got to the brim of the tub.  
He slowly let the air out of this lungs and sank down to the bottom of the water.  
Whenever his body would try to float up, he would forcefully keep him self underwater.  
Black spots clouded his vision as the bathroom door slammed open.  
The world around him went black and the faint sounds of Roman yelling, faded into nothing.

Hours later, Logan woke to the sound of Pattons soft sobs and hiccups.  
Logan’s eyes flutter open.  
He looks around to see Virgil and Roman crying whilst holding a shaking Patton.  
“...guys?” He says softly. His voice is croaky and sore. Three sets of eye snap up to meet his gaze.  
“Logan!” Patton exclaims whilst throwing himself at the aforementioned boy. The father side throws his arms around Logan and squeezes him so tight that Logan thinks that he might burst.  
“Patton, go easy on him.” Virgil mumbles whilst crawling over to Logan to wrap his arms around both boys.  
“Get over here, Ro.” Patton says, his voice muffled by Logan’s soaked shirt.  
Finally, the prince wraps his arms around all three boys.  
“Hey.. uh. Logie?” Patton says softly.  
“Yeah, Pat?” He replies.  
“Why did you do this?” Patton asks.  
Logan stays silent.  
“Patt-“ Roman starts.  
“No, Roman. Let him talk.” He cuts him off.  
“No, Patton. It’s my fau-“ Roman starts again.  
“Roman. Let. Him. Talk.” Patton says sharply.  
This time, Roman stays quiet.  
“...It’s nothing, Pat.” Logan says in a hushed voice.  
“But it’s has to be something! Did something happen? Did someone say somethi- oh. Oh.” The realisation hits him like a train.  
“It doesn’t matter now. It’s in the past.” Logan says blankly.  
“Logan.” Roman says.  
“Yes?” He replies.  
“I want to apologise for my behaviour. It was extremely un-princely of me and I will do everything in my power to make sure you forgive me.” He says.  
Logan sighs.  
“Roman, it’s okay. I know you didn’t me anything by what you said. I forgive you.”  
“Thank you so much, Logan. I swear by my sword that I will never say such things to you again.” Roman promises.  
Logan gives a small smile.  
Virgil rests his head on Logan’s shoulder as Logan wraps an arm around him.  
“Please don’t do anything like that again.” Virgil whispers softly.  
Logan turns his head to face Virgil and nestles his face into Virgil’s hair.  
“I won’t.” He murmurs. He presses a soft kiss to the top of Virgil’s hair.  
Virgil let’s out a small hum of contentment.  
They all stay huddled together for what seems like hours until Patton suggests they move to Romans room due to his bed being the largest.  
Once they reach Romans room, they all lay down on the bed and get comfortable with their legs intertwined.  
They’re all happy and content.  
Patton leans over and gives Virgil a soft kiss. Next is Roman. Then, finally, Logan. Patton’s lips linger a little bit longer on Logan’s.  
The four boys smile as they begin to drift off to sleep.  
They’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this! Comment requests and I’ll try get around to all of them!
> 
> \- 


	2. {Prinxiety} I’m Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman leaves Virgil alone without a goodbye. Virgil can’t help but stare at the clock until he comes back.

One week. Four days. Eight hours and twenty minutes.  
Virgil was counting.  
He counted how many hours it had been since he thought about something other than Roman.  
He counted how many times he and Roman fought.  
How many times they made up.  
He thought about how Roman didn’t even say goodbye.   
Did Roman even think about how it would affect Vigil?  
Did Roman even love Virgil?  
Of course he didn’t. Who could love you? You’re a mistake. A failure. A diseas-  
Virgil tuned out the negative thoughts and continued counting.  
A small knock on the door startled him out of his daze.  
“Hey, Kiddo? I was just wondering if you wanted anything to eat?” He heard Patton’s voice through the sturdy door.  
“I’m okay, Dad. But...thanks anyway.” He says softly.  
“Kiddo. This isn’t healthy. You need to eat. Please.” Patton sounded broken.  
“Pat, I just...” Virgil sighs heavily.  
“Sure. I’ll go eat.” He finishes.  
“Thanks, Kiddo. Dinner will be done in 5.”  
Virgil sits and stares at the clock.  
Watching.   
Waiting.  
Five minutes pass and Virgil stands up for the first time in days.  
His knees buckle and he tumbled to the ground with a groan.  
He drags his body up again and wanders downstairs.  
He sits down in his seat at the dinner table, his mouth waters at the smell of the pasta that Patton made.  
Patton places three plates down.  
Logan and Patton join him at the table not long after.  
They eat in silence.  
As Virgil nearly finishes his meal, a loud knock echoed the house.  
Everybody stills.  
Another knock.  
Their eyes burn holes through the door.  
Patton stands up slowly and cautiously walks towards the door.  
His hand rests on the doorknob for a brief moment.  
He lets out a shaky breath before turning the handle.  
There, in the doorway, stands Roman with a guilty look on his face.  
Virgil gets up from his seat so fast that the chair crashes to the ground.  
He walks over to the door with a scary calmness that causes Roman to shrink away from him.  
They stand face to face for a moment.  
For a moment, time stops.  
Tears escape from Virgil’s eyes.  
“A week and four days, Roman. You left me for a week and four days. With no goodbye.” Virgil whispers.  
Roman reaches a hand up to cup Virgil’s cheek.  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” He apologises softly.  
They both lean forwards so their foreheads touch, their lips are just centimetres apart.  
They stay like this for a moment before Virgil leans in and breaks the distance between their lips.  
Roman pours his heart into the kiss, making it known that he is so very sorry.  
Their lips move against each other perfectly. Like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together.  
The kiss is full of passion and love.  
The kiss comes to a stop.  
“I love you, baby.” Roman murmurs against Vigils lips.  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to have an update schedule for this one shot set, sorry, babes xo
> 
> \- 


End file.
